Fulcrum
Fulcrum is the codename of a hostile espionage organization consisting mainly of rogue agents from other federal departments. Fulcrum's only revealed objective is to find the intersect who they believe to be Bryce Larkin. Fulcrum has served as the series' main antagonists up until the end of season two, though their specific goals beyond acquiring The Intersect have not yet been fully revealed. It is revealed that Fulcrum is only part of the organization The Ring. History Very little specific information has been revealed so far about the organization known as Fulcrum, although they have been in existence at least as early as 2003. They are a rogue faction within the US intelligence community, described as a CIA splinter faction but said to have people in every agency. They have also hired professional mercenaries and have contracted civilians when their skills are required. Fulcrum is also known to have temporary mobile medical facilities and access to much of the same technology and equipment as the CIA, such as the GLG-20 listening device.6 Fulcrum's exact purposes and motives are unclear. It is known that Fulcrum has been attempting to acquire the Intersect database, and attempted to turn Bryce Larkin and use him to acquire the computer. Aims Fulcrum's main aim is to obtain/create the Intersect. They were close to succeeding which prompted Bryce Larkin to destroy the First Intersect (after sending it to Chuck). On another mission, one of their agents (posing as a pita delivery girl) discovered that Chuck Bartowski had the Intersect in his brain. She didn't have time to tell her superiors. Fulcrum also hired mercenaries, led by Mr. Colt, to break into the NSA labs and steal the cypher, a new artificial brain for the second Intersect. Fulcrum was also responsible (perhaps indirectly) for sabotaging the cypher. Fulcrum's ultimate goal with the Intersect is unknown, but it has been implied through conversations with them that they believe they are protecting the government by using it themselves. Furthermore, one agent, when accused by Casey of being a traitor, claims they are patriot. When Orion builds Fulcrum an Intersect, in exchange for letting Chuck live, Fulcrum attempt to use the finished, "working" Intersect to build an army of super soldiers, by projecting the Intersect images onto an outdoor cinema screen, and right into the heads of waiting agents. At one time, a team of Fulcrum agents was building their own intersect, the Fulcrum Intersect. Development Fulcrum was first introduced in the Season One episode "Chuck Versus the Nemesis." The organization remained a threat for the remainder of the season, most prominently in "Chuck Versus the Marlin." Josh Schwartz revealed in an interview with Sci Fi Magazine that season two would focus more specifically on Fulcrum and the main story arc. While the organization has played an increasingly larger and more threatening role in the series, little definite information has been revealed on their structure. Chuck has been positively ID'd as the Intersect by at least three different agents but, beyond being a person of interest, he has yet to be specifically targeted. Fulcrum knows something is happening in the Buy More but believe that it's something unrelated to the Intersect. In "Chuck Versus the Predator," Fulcrum's leadership told Vincent that they believed the Buy More was a CIA substation, and warned him they'd lost operatives there before. At the end of "Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon," it is revealed that Chuck has been keeping a complex diagram hidden behind his Tron poster detailing connections between the Intersect and several Fulcrum agents. "Chuck Versus the Ring" reveals that FULCRUM is only one part of a broader organization known as "The Ring." Leadership Much like the CIA, Fulcrum appears to assign higher-ranking or more experienced handlers to their assets.511 Tommy Delgado attempted to recruit Bryce Larkin and commanded the operation attempting to recover the Intersect. Before his execution, Frank Mauser also implied that he was a person of unusual importance within the organization, though the meaning of this was not made clear in the episode. Few other details have been revealed about Fulcrum's command structure. In , it is revealed that Fulcrum is simply a small part of a larger organization, known as The Ring. The Ring is first seen in . * Tommy Delgado * Leader * Lt. Frank Mauser * Duncan * Vincent Smith * Ted Roark * Bernie Ominsky * Phil Burghee * Bill Bergey Operatives A number of Fulcrum operatives have been identified by Operation Bartowski over the course of the series. Most of Fulcrum's agents are recruited from within the CIA, and are made up of field operatives and specialists. Fulcrum's recruiting efforts include corporate-style leadership seminars as a front, and Jill Roberts claims that when Fulcrum recruits students, they are given the job of their choice after college as enticement, and this contributes to handlers controlling every aspect of the recruit's life. * Alexander Winterborne - Alexander Winterborne was a Fulcrum agent assigned to follow up on the failed effort to recover a listing of Fulcrum agents from Guy LaFleur. Little else is known about him, other than he was once a member of the CIA Infectious Disease Task Force. * Alexis White - Alexis (Katrina Law) is a Fulcrum operative who tries to retrieve the chip taken from Brad White which contained the identity of the Intersect. She commits suicide to avoid capture. Her last words are "Fulcrum wins." During Chuck's flash on her in the Buy More the files show Alexis performing several bloody interrogations on both men and women, suggesting that torture may be her particular specialty. * Barry Rommell - Barry Rommell (Zach Hanks) was a Fulcrum agent assigned to eliminate Guy LaFleur, an expert on pathology and biological engineering who uncovered an attempt to develop a deadly strain of influenza as a biological weapon. Little else is known about Rommell, including whether or not this was his real name or an alias. He was shot and killed by Sarah. At the time of his death he was carrying CIA credentials, and General Beckman positively identified him as a former CIA agent.His codename while working for Fulcrum was Wolf Den. * Elita Natalija - Elita was one of the Fulcrum agents involved in tracking Chuck and Sarah in . She is known to have a German arrest warrant on her, presumably for the murders of several people seen in Chuck's flash. * Koray Ömer - Koray was also one of the Fulcrum agents involved in "Chuck vs. the First Date". His identity is revealed when Chuck flashes on him, and he is of Canadian/Moroccan origins. He was previously known to have been involved in gun trafficking and drug offenses. * Lizzie Shafai - Lizzie was given a cover job working as the delivery girl for the Pita Parlour restaurant near the Buy More after Tommy's arrest, which she monitored via bugs. Her preferred listening device was the short-range GLG-20, which required a receiver located on-site. Although she took advantage of her looks to deflect attention, Lizzie is a trained killer and quite formidable in hand-to-hand combat. She identified Chuck as the Intersect from her bugs and nearly captured him. * Juliette - Juliette was contracted software magnate Von Hayes to crack a stolen microchip containing an upgrade for the Intersect. She was apprehended after being shot and wounded by Casey. * Vanessa White - Vanessa (Alison Simpson) was one of the undercover Fulcrum agents who lived in the Meadow Branch suburban development. She acted as Brad's wife, though it is unclear if the two are actually married. Her fate at the end of the episode is unknown. * Jill Roberts * Phil Burghee * Ned Rhyerson * Sylvia Arculin * Cliff Arculin * Brad White Contacts * Bryce Larkin - Fulcrum attempted to recruit Bryce to steal the Intersect. However, Bryce destroyed the Intersect and sent the only copy to Chuck. * Von Hayes * Guy Lafleur * Dr. Howard Busgang Facilities * Meadow's Branch, a suburban cul-de-sac housing a Fulcrum research team working on the Fulcrum Intersect. * Strength Leader Corporation, A front for Fulcrum recruiting. * Black Rock,The secret base in Barstow, California supposedly holding Orion. See Also * The Ring * HD version of Chuck's diagram Category:Organizations